Why Must You Torture Me So
by Sweetdreamz167
Summary: Please read this Zutara, I promise that you won't be disappointed sorry if there are some errors in it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Fanfic so please dont be too mean. I have always loved Zutara and I really wished it happened in the real Avatar:( This one is a little different but that is to be expected:) I am open to all your opinions and please review so I will know if I did a good enough job or not. Thanks.**

_Soka's POV_

"Ahhh!"

I woke up from my deep sleep as I heard the scream, I didn't even have to think of whose it was; it was Katara. I scrambled out my warm sleeping bag and ran to place I heard it. I ran through the woods yelling out her name over and over again, but she wouldn't answer. I wondered the forest for about fiften minutes when I heard rustling in the nearby trees. I sneek up towards it with my boomerang ready to strike in a moments notice. Just then someone jumped out, I screamed and fell back. It was Aang, I sighed a little while he looked up at me, "Soka I'm so sorry, we were ambushed by fire nation soldiers and they just took her! I didn't have enough time to protect her, please forgive me."

"What were you guys doing in the middle of the forest anyway?" I yelled.

"Well we weren't really in the forest, we found a river and Katara was teaching me some new moves she just learned."

I looked down at the tear filled boy, feeling a little mad at myself for yelling at him. I place my hand on his shoulder and said. "Its ok we will find her, at least you tried to help her."

He smiled at me and took out his bison whistle and said, "Let's find Katara."

_Katara's POV_

"Let me go!" I said elbowing him in the face.

He dropped me and covered his eye, "You are going to pay for that little girl!"

He clenched his fists and sent flames out of his knuckles. I ran down the narrow halls of the ship trying to find any source of water. As I ran I dodged his attacks, occasionally one would hit me; I would stop for a second and wince at the wound and keep on running. To my luck I hit a dead in, the soldier smiled at me, "Looks like the little girl has nowhere to go." He walked up slowly to me with the flames getting bigger. Just then the captain of the ship stepped in front of me, "Calm down, I would like her to be in one piece when we get back to the fire nation."

He turns towards me and smiles coldly, "Now would you please come with me?"

I looked up at him and shook my head, "I would not go with you even my life depended on it," I yelled back at him.

He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear that sent chills down my spine, "Oh sweetheart it does."

As soon as he said that he picked me up and threw me over his shoulders and walked down the hallways. After what seemed like a few seconds he got to a door and opened it slowly. "This is going to be your room for the time being," he placed me down on the bed and walked to the door and turned back towards me, "Oh and I almost forgot we are going to stop at the next port in an hour, so I be back to pick you up." He smiled and locked the door behind him.

I ran up to the door beating on the door for what seemed like forever. I sighed and slid down the metal door, _Oh what have I gotten myself into._

_Zuko's POV_

"Ugh, Uncle hurry up, we need to keep moving Fire nation soldiers are everywhere here!"

He sipped his tea, "Ah Zuko you need to calm down, you worry too much."

I banged my fists agaisnt the table, "Don't you tell me to calm down, am I the only one who cares about our safety!"

He looked at me and shook his head and took another sip. I pushed my chair back hard, "I need to get some air."

I walked outside and sighed to myself, my uncle will never change; _can't he understand that we are wanted fugitives to the fire nation! The fire nation, I sighed again my once called home, I wonder if I will ever see it again_, I touched my scar on my eye and sighed once again. I ran my hand through my black shaggy hair and decided to take a walk for a while and then maybe he would be down with his tea.

It was calm and pleasing until I saw something I wasn't quite ready to see. I ran over behind a wall took a closer look; Katara was walking alongside the fire nation. Didn't she hate them? Just then the captain looked down at her, "Now Katara don't be depressed, talk a little and have fun."

But all she did was turn over her check, then I realized she wasn't with them because of her free will, she was captured!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes the blue sprit will be in this story; he will probably be used in this chapter or the next one I am still trying to make up my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar even though I really wish I did**

_Zuko's POV _

I stood there shocked; those aren't any regular soldiers you see on the streets. They are my father's personal army, why would they be out and about with a water nation peasant? Yes, she traveled with the Avatar but is catching him really that important? Just then someone tapped my shoulder, I turned to look and found that little girl that also traveled with the Avatar as well, I believe she went by the name Toph.

"What are you going here?" I glared down at her, _how could she ask me such a question! _

"Why wouldn't I be here? "

"I don't know I thought by now with Katara here, you would think that Aang is close by so you would be long gone trying to find him."

I laughed, _was I really that predicable?_ She gave me a confused look, "Why are you laughing?"

"I can't believe I was that predicable, wow no wonder I never caught you guys."

"What do you mean 'was' you still are."

"Nope not anymore," I smiled and patted her on the head, "I have retired from trying to catch the Avatar."

She looked up at me and busted out laughing, "You?" she laughed again, "I will believe it when I see it."

I felt my face get red from my anger building up, "What! I'm not lying!"

"You don't have to get all mad about it, and don't worry I know you're not lying, I can always tell if someone is lying."

I sighed and walked off, "Hey where are you going? Katara is the other way."

"I know."

"So why aren't you going over there lover boy," she smiled.

"What! Where did you get lover boy from?" I said as my face went red.

"Oh don't play stupid with me, I can tell you have a crush on her!" she yelled out a little too loud for my liking.

"What? No I don't."

"Oh really, then what's up with 'I will save you from the pirates'," she said really dramatically.

"Shut up Toph! You weren't even there."

"Yeah but Katara was," she gave me a sly smile.

"Whatever."

"So why aren't you going to try to save Katara?"

"She is smart enough to get her own self out; she probably already has a plan to get out. So what are you going to do now since you're not chasing Aang anymore?"

"Um, nothing just advioding the fire nation for now."

_Toph's POV_

_Wow, how dull. _Just then a smile spread across my face. "What are you smiling about?" I felt Zuko shift his weight uneasily.

"Well since you're not doing anything important…."

"Yeah go on."

"You can join us," I smiled really big, "You can teach Aang fire bending too!"

"What are you crazy? Soka and Katara will kill me if I step foot in your camp!"

_Humph he does have a point, but what if he does something that will make them trust him. But what would it be? Think, Toph think what could Zuko do to gain Katara's trust. Katara! That is it he can save Katara. _"I just thought of an awesome plan," I smiled to myself, "You can save Katara!"

Zuko's heart started to beat really fast, "No! I'm not just going to use her like that!"

"But don't you want to save her?"

"Yes but I'm not going to use her to get in your team. I'm not like that!"

"Oh my bad, it was just an idea. How long are you staying here?"

"I don't know I'm Uncle might make me stay another night," he paused for a second, "Oh shoot Uncle, I got to go."

"Ok, bye Sparky."

"Sparky? Where did you get that from?"

"Oh, I don't know, I kinda made it up. You are a fire bender and your temper sparks off and on," I laughed and walked off.

_Katara's POV_

_Once again I opened my big mouth and look where I end up; in the stupid brig! I need to keep my mouth shut sometimes._ "Look Katara don't be upset, this is the best. You shouldn't have ran away."

"Well maybe you should let me go and I wouldn't have to run away."

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't so why don t you stop what you are doing and enjoy the ride," he laughed and walked out.

After a few minutes in the dark by myself then there was a knock on the door, "Leave me alone!"

The door opened and this shadowy figure walked in, "Do you really want your only chance of escape leaving?"

"Who are you?"

"People call me…" he walked into the light, "the Blue Spirit," he said as I saw his blue mask.

**Again I am open to all opinions:)**

**R&R**


End file.
